Forgotten
by Tana Satou
Summary: When out on a mission, a person casts a spell on Lucy and she blacks out. When Lucy wakes up, she remembers everything but Natsu. Fairy Tail tries to get Lucy to remember but fails. Natsu sacrifices his life to get Lucy to remember, but five years later he comes back. Natsu/Lucy of course, what did you expect? Rated T, because I pretty much only writes T fanfics. On Hiatus.


**My third attempt at a Natsu/Lucy fanfic. *Silence* Okay... *More Silence* You know what, lets just get the disclaimer *Gets Erza* Also, my other name is 'Sakura' and one of my OCs is also named 'Sakura'. Don't get me confused.**

**Erza (Disclaimer, duh!): Sakura does not own Fairy Tail. I would kill her if she said she did. Characters and crap belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

"Luce, do you want to go on a job with me?" Natsu asked, "Can't you do it yourself?" Lucy replied, "Yeah, but remember what you said on that Tenroujima place?".

_Flashback_

_"Because it's always more fun when we're together."_

_End of Flashback (That was short!)_

"Forget that, I wasn't serious." Lucy said.

"You sounded serious."

"Well, I wasn't."

"You have your rent coming up, right?"

Lucy stood there and thought for a second, "Okay, fine...", "Yes!" Natsu said happily. "Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, "Oh he's with Carla." Natsu replied. Lucy went over to the request board, grabbed a paper without looking and showed it to Natsu, "Um... Find a bandit, capture him and bring him to jail. Sounds good!" he said.

* * *

><p>It was silent as Natsu and Lucy walked to the client's house, once they arrived, the client said that the bandit was also a mage. "What? Why didn't you tell us on the request?" Natsu asked, "... I kinda ran out of ink and there was no ink in the stores. And I couldn't travel, it would take too long and the small village near us doesn't have any stores." the client replied.<p>

"Oh, god." Lucy said "Anyways, let's just go and beat him up!" Natsu said. They walked out of the client's use and into the huge forest, it would take some time to find the bandit. Again, it was silent. "Hey Luce?" Natsu asked breaking the silence, "Yeah?" Lucy replied, "Do you have an interest in someone?". "Why are you bringing this up al of a sudden?" Lucy asked, "Just wondering..." Natsu replied.

"Well, I actually do have an interest in someone. He's really dense, he likes to fight, he's brave and he hates losing." Lucy said, "I'll beat this guy up..." Natsu mumbled under his breath **(A/N: You have to know who it is by now!)**. "What did you say?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I didn't say anything." Natsu lied.

They heard a bush rustle, "Who's there!?" Natsu asked, a person in a cloak popped out, Natsu charged at whoever it was. "You two are a couple, are you not?." The person asked, "What!? We are not a couple!" Lucy said. "You're denying it, so you _are _a couple." the person said. "Your logic makes no sense." Natsu said, "Of course it doesn't, Natsu. You're too dense!" Lucy said.

"Amnesia." The person said and pointed at Lucy. Lucy collapsed "Lucy!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. "What did you do with Lucy!?" Natsu yelled, "Simple. I took away the thing you valued more than your own life. She won't remember you when she wakes up." the person said and disappeared.

Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and ran toward the guild.

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked the doors open, "Oi flamebrain, what happened?" Gray asked. "Just get her into the infirmary." Natsu replied <strong>(AN: DAMMIT** **KEYBOARD!)**. Mira put her into one of the beds, "What happened?" Mira asked. "The bandit we had to capture cast this spell on Lucy." Natsu started, "Continue." Mira said. "Lucy won't remember me when she wakes up." Natsu said. "WHAT!?" Mira yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- 21 Days Later <strong>

_'Come on, Luce. Wake up already.' _Natsu thought. "How lomg are you planning to sit there!?" Gray asked, "Shut up," Natsu replied "I'm not in the mood". "You've sat there for three weeks! Get up and do something!" Gray yelled, Natsu stood up and kicked Gray, "I said shut up".

"What is going on?" They heard a voice say. Natsu turned to look, "Lucy?" he asked. "Oh, it's just you Gray. Who's the pink-haired guy?" Lucy asked. "So, it made Lucy forget about you, but not us." Gray said, "Lucy, it's me remember?" Natsu asked.

"No I don't, who are you?"

"It's me, Natsu!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of 'Natsu'."

Natsu froze, "I guess she really doesn't remember me". "Lucy, do you remember Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, "Yes." Lucy replied. "Do you know how you got here?", "It's been so long, that I forgot". Natsu sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not good at cliffhangers so don't expect one! I made at night so it's pretty short. I'll update when I feel like it.<strong>


End file.
